The return of the bullies!
by Krazykriss
Summary: Some new bullies (Friends of the bullies who pick on Antonio before) pick on him without mercy. Antonio gtes depressed and refuses to talk. Will that change... before it's too late? Sequel to "Why?"


**The return of the bullies**

* * *

Antonio's POV

_God, why do u bother to continue with life?!_

_Just kill urself already! _

_No one likes u!_

_Even babbies hate u!_

_You shouldn't have done that at the club! _

I went through the messages through my iphone on Facebook. Wait... club... what? What club?! My phone blew up with messages!

_Admit it! You know ur hated!_

_Ur weak! _

_U cry like a baby!_

_U make dyslexics look like Enstein!_

_Retard!_

_Loser!_

_Ugly!_

_Pedophile!_

_Nasty!_

_Emo!_

_Fat!_

_Dumb! _

Okay. No one's messaged me for over 20 minutes. Good sign... for now. Tears came down my cheeks. I pushed a pillow over my face as the tears kept coming. Somene knocked on my door. I jumped up and got my training uniform on and wiped my tears. I opened my door.

"Hey."

"Hey, you're late.", Jayden laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be out. Just give me a minute."

"Okay!", Jay replied as he left, smiling.

He's in a good mood. If he finds out, that **WILL **change. I looked at my cut marks on my arms. I sighed. I am Emo, but I wasn't before the bullying stopped and then suddenly got worse.

I got the blade I've been using out of the dresser and looked at the dried blood on it. I placed it in my book and closed it. I went to the training yard. I saw everyone taking a break.

"Sleep late?"

"A little.",I said, with a sad tone.

"Toni, are you ok?", Em, asked. That's so much like her.

Worried...

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?", Ji asked.

"Yeah, really."

"Antonio, you know you can tell us anything.", Kevin said.

"Guys! Stop! There's nothing to worry about! I'm fine!", I yelled as I ran past the gate. I ran all the way into town. I hid in a photo booth. I sat in there for 25 minutes before I looked around outside. I saw no one I knew, so I decided to walk around. I ran into Bryan and Alexia. They shoved me into a wall. Bryan kicked me in my stomach.

"Oh, look everyone!", Alexia said as everyone turned their attentioon to the 3 of us. "It's the kid who smells like fish!" Bryan laughed. I stood up.

"Leave me alone!", I yelled as I stormd off. Bryan took my arm and bent it the wrong way. I stood on 1 foot, whining for him to let go of my arm.

"What did you just say?!"

"Why are you hurting me?!"

"Because we can!", ALexia laughed. I wouldn't be surprised if they're working for Xandred.

"What did I do to you? All I did was be myself!" He kept pulling and pushing my arm the wrong way. I wanted to cry!

"That's illegal in NZ!", Bryan yelled.

"How, because I'm not fake?!"

They really got mad. Alexia kicked me in my stomach. Bryan punched me in my face, but I blocked it with my arm, which was throbbing right about now.

They left, angrily. I finally broke down crying. I knew it was safe to cry. 2 bullies were gone. I felt a comforting hand on my back. I looked up. It was a little brunette girl about 7 in a pink flower dress.

"Are you ok, Sir?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you, sweetie."

"My name's Natalie."

"I'm Antonio."

"Why are you crying?"

"I've had a rough day. Where's your mommy."

"Dead."

"Well, then we should find your daddy. I'm sure he's worried."

"He doesn't like me."

"Oh, I'm sure it seems that way, but I know deep down, he loves you no matter what."

"You think so?!"

"I sure do. Let's go find him."

"Nat!", a man called. I stood up and gently took her hand and walked her to the man. He picked her up and kissed her. "Nat! Don't ever sneek off again! I was so worried! Thank you, kind sir!"

"My pleasure, sir.", I said, smiling as I walked away. I sat at a table thinking about my past.

* * *

***Flashback # 1***

_I was locked in my room. I heard my dad yelling. I heard a slap, a thud and many cries and screams. _

_"Why do you continue to cover for that runt, you little wimp?!", he roared. I hid in my closet and cried into my teddy bear as I continued to listen to him yell. _

_"Toni-bear didn't do anything. He doesn't deserve to live like this! Hit me, but leave him alone! Let him be!" I heard a thud. _

_"Don't you yell at me! Don't disrepect me!" _

_Slap! _

_Kick! _

_Kick! _

_Screams! _

_I heard one last thud and everything was quiet. My closet door was opening. I held my legs and and rocked myself I was scared to death. It was mommy. She gently picked me up. She was crying. I saw red, gooey stuff on her face. I was still crying. Dad bursted in my room. I hugged mommy really tight. _

_"Keep the kid! I'm going to get a few beers!", he said, in a mean way as he left and slammed the door. _

***End of Flashback # 1***

* * *

** *Flashback # 2***

_I was shoved into a locker. Literally, like, trapped inside a locker. Less than 45 seconds later, I fell out. My best friend, Ariana helped me up. _

_"Toni, are you ok?"_

_"No, I'm terrified! I'm shaking! Why would I be okay?!", she jumped at my yelling and grabbeed my arm. She pulled me to the principle's office. _

_"He got shoved into a locker!", she yeled frantically. Mr. Johnson sighed in frustration. _

_"Are you ok, Mr. Garcia?"_

_"Like I said to Ariana... No, I don't think I am!" _

_"Who did it?"_

_"Jason Martinez."_

_"Football player?"_

_"Yeah. That's him.", I said, rubbing my head. I now have a headache. _

_"I'll call your parents." I nodded and sat down in front of his desk. "Ariana, you can go to class."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"And thanks for bringing Antonio to my office."_

_"My pleasure sir.", she said as she made her way to the door. I sighed and held my head. _

**_End of Flashback # 2_**

* * *

I sighed and made my way back to the house. I saw everyone was in the living room. I went inside, through the back. I ran to my room and locked the door. I locked myself in my own closet and cried, holding my knees to my chest. I got the knife out of the top shelve. I carved, _"Stop... the... pain..."_

I sighed and cut a line over my other arm and watched as the blood came out and poured down my arm and on my clothes. I heard a knock.

I stayed quiet.

Whoever It was left. I sighed deeply and got out of my closet and ran to the bathroom down the hall. I heard my name. It was Jayden. I locked the bathroom door and washed the blood away. Jayden started knocking on the door, frantically.

"Leave me alone!", I yelled. I heard some locks unlocking. Crap! The blood was off my arm. I hid my arms in my shirt as Jay opened the door.

"Toni, we need to talk."

"Yeah, totally.", I said, hoping today was my day... at least for about the next 4-8 hours, while Jay's giving a lecture. We went into Ji's study. Now, I'm really in for it... the question...

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!**

We entered his study. Jayden stood right next to Ji. Oh, my God.

"Antonio, what's going on?", Ji asked, calmly. "You're not yourself. We're all very worried."

"You've never done that before.", Jay said. I chuckled, nervous.

"Done what?", I asked, trying to act like nothing's going on.

"That outburst...?"

"I have my moments."

"Not since you 2 were, playing in the training area.", Ji corrected.

"Antonio, you know you can talk to us...", Jay said. I nodded.

"You can go now..."

"Okay.", I said as I left.

* * *

Jayden's POV

"He's gonna tell us, is he?", I asked.

"Not until we break him."

* * *

Antonio's POV

I watching a news report on YouTube... except... it isn't a news report! It's a video of me crying and guys walking up to me, trying to help me and I punched them!

What?!

I would never!

Well, school...

Yay, Monday...

Hate school.

I walked to my class.

* * *

Mike's POV

"Here.", this blrunette chick said to me.

She gave her number as she walked away. I think her is Alexia or something. Antonio just walked in the class. He doesn't know I got in the same History class as him.

Ha! Ha! Ha!

I saw Alexia walk past Antonio and said something to him. He just sat down, looking sad. The bell rang.

"Okay, class, we have a new student joining us today..." Aw, crap! I wanted to make sure Antonio didn't see me. "Michael David Jr. Tells a little something about yourself."

"Call me Mike. I love reading..." Antonio slammed his head down. I heard him holding in a bunch of laughter.

"Really?"

"No, I'm just kidding."

"Oh...", the teacher sounded disappointed. "Well, anyway, I am Mrs. Dunlopi, the history teacher..."

Duh!

I saw Antonio rub his eyes, like his was crying or something...

Wait...

He is!

I secretly texted Jayden, whose probably texting Emily in English...

"_Dude, Toni's crying! We find out why he's crying!"_

"_What happened?!"_

"_Idk. He just started. Idt anyone knows he's crying. Wait... Alexia..."_

"_Whose Alexia?"_

"_Some chick who gave me her number. She said something to Toni. Idk what it was! And how do you text without getting caught?!"_

"_Long story short: We're working on an assignment all the time in this dumb class and the teacher's texting her bf. What's this low-life loser look like?"_

"_Superhot."_

"_Rly?"_

"_You asked."_

"_Ig I was dumb to think I'd get an actually answer from you."_

"_Fight with me later! Now, we have to help Toni!"_

"_Ur right! Show me this chick after school!"_

"_Okay! Twa. Ttyl!"_

"_Ttyl."_

After class was over, I saw Antonio leave. He walked to his car. I followed him, but hid so he didn't see me. I saw someone spraypainted his car. He quickly got and drove some where. I ran around, finding Kevin's car and hopped in with Kevin and Mia.

"Follow Antonio!", I shouted.

"Why?", Mia asked.

"Because this a chase. Move, Granny!", I yelled at Kevin as I shifted the lever into "Drive". Kevin started driving.

"Explain why.", he demanded.

"Because someone is hurting Antonio! And we're gonna find out who it is!"

"How do you know?", Mia asked.

"Because I saw his car!"

Kevin pulled over by the woods.

"Mike! That might have been a prank! It happened to me too!"

"Why is he so depressed then?!" Silence. "Exactly!"

Antonio's POV

I ran inside the house and bumbed into Jayden... I saw them and a policeman.

"What's going on?"

'Have they been harassing you?"

"No.", I lied.

"Antonio."

"No. Jayden! They haven't.", I said, storming to my room, where I found Ji and another policeman.

"Guys! What is going on?"

"He needs to be admitted to the hospital."

"Okay, he'll be there. Don't worry, Antonio."

"It's over now..."

**Later that night**

"Dude, we love you. You should have told us.", Mike said.

"I didn't want to drag you guys into my problem.", I said.

"Antonio, we're a team.", Jay said. "They mess with you, they mess with us too."

"Don't worry, Antonio. They'll never bother you again.", Mia said.

"Yeah, a law or something was passed last month about bullying. The kids who picked on you are going to Prison. Plus, they gave this kid a gun and told him to pull the trigger and murdered a little girl. I doubt you'll ever see them again."

"Were these bullies friends of the bullies whom you called out at the poetry club?", Em asked. I nodded.

"They were angry."

"All bullies are angry and jealous.", Ji said. "And you're going to some bullying healing group session every Monday, Tuesday and Friday. You'll like it."

"Okay...", I said. I was happy the pain was over. "But, Mike, what about the girl who gave you her number?"

"She can go date some dude in Prison. She'll be there for a while anyway!"

* * *

**If anyone's being bullied, I just want you to know, someone cares. Me, and a lot of people in your lives, even if it seems like you're a waste of space. You're not! Every one of you are special! Don't forget that! This story is dedicated to everyone! Because everyone's dealt with bullying at least once in their lives! Stay strong! 3 **

**~Krazykriss**


End file.
